


Seven Minutes in Hell

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Biting, Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Licking, Lust, Making Out, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Regret, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Scheming, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, What Have I Done, Writing Exercise, crack plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The gang attempts to rig a seven minutes in heaven game to get Isabella and Phineas alone. Things go wrong.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, One-Sided Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Seven Minutes in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Isabella swallowed as she stared at the boy the bottle had landed on.

It had been so close. This entire game had been set up to get her and Phineas alone. The bottle spins were completely rigged. She didn't know what had gone wrong that it had stopped just a few degrees short of landing her acute crush.

Some part of her was hurt that is was Phineas out of everyone there that insisted they go through with this.

Ferb stared back at her, his eyes searching hers in the light from his cellphone, set on a self to not leave them in darkness.

"What?" If he planned to spend all seven minutes looking at her like that, she might break the rules, and possibly the door, to get out of the closet early.

Slowly he brought his hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

He leaned down, closer to her. "Phineas, naive as he is, does understand what is expected of this game. He may ask questions and being able to tell him you're a good kisser without having to lie would be the preferable option."

"You want to kiss me to tell Phineas about it?" she said the words slowly, testing them out. It wasn't the worst idea. "All right."

His hand slid down her cheek to cup it.

Closing her eyes and trying to imagine it wasn't him, she let him draw her closer. His lips gently brushed hers, and she expected that to be the end of it. But something wet graced her lips.

Was he licking her?

Isabella's eyes popped open, meeting Ferb's. Those deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement. The jerk was messing with her. She narrowed her own eyes. Two could play at that game.

While his tongue finished its lap around her mouth, she slid her hand around the back of his head, holding him in place. Her mind was momentarily distracted by how silky his hair was between her fingers.

Mentally shaking it off when his tongue retreated, she bit his bottom lip.

Ferb made a low noise that didn't sound happy. The distinctive taste of blood overtook the natural taste of his lips, and Isabella let go of his lip, her face burning.

They broke apart, putting a few inches between their faces.

A thin trail of blood ran down from the bite. Ferb wiped his free hand across his mouth, smearing it.

Isabella thought that was the end of it as her fingers played with his hair. They'd back away from each other now and wait for the time to run out.

Neither of them moved.

Ferb came towards her again, catching her mouth with his. She returned it easily, her other hand moving to his neck as she pulled him closer. He pushed her until her back hit the wall.

Her heart pounded, heat sweeping through her as he pressed himself against her.

The moan started low, growing louder as the kiss deepened. Somehow her hand found it's way up under his shirt and his hand was on her ass.

Little breaks came between the kisses. Their breath heavy, hot. His slim form molded against hers. His body moving with hers in ways that made her gasp.

Ferb pulled back, she followed him trying to keep the kiss going but he turned his head to break it.

Opening her eyes, Isabella stared at him. Their standing forms still intertwined. His face was flushed, his green hair messy from her hands tangling it. She didn't look much better.

Her chest heaved, she wanted to dive back in, not let the lingering pleasure fade.

His arms fell away as he stepped back from her. He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She didn't feel ready to talk. That had been like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was something that, as hard as she tried to at that moment, she couldn't picture Phineas doing with her. She glanced at the door. Wasn't their time up by now?

Every second, she came a little closer to her senses. She loved Phineas. Ferb... she didn't like Ferb, and he didn't like her. This had been, she didn't know what that had been, but it was a one-time thing.

Ferb still wasn't looking at her.

Isabella brushed her hands through her messy hair. "We won't speak of this."

He nodded.

"They'll know we did something but it was for the game. Nothing else."

He nodded again.

The door opened.

Isabella pushed her way passed their friends, passed Phineas. Her heart clenched.

She didn't stop until she was out of the house and on the other side of the street.


End file.
